


Mine

by ElizaStyx



Series: Of Wings & Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Chains, Dom/sub, Dragon!Castiel, Dragons, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Hand Jobs, King!Crowley, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scars, Smut, Torture, Wing Kink, Wings, Wounds, dragon!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, who happens to be a dragon, had been sent to kill Dean, one of his kind, to free the kingdom from his influence.<br/>The problem is that given the power of magic he chose to dominate Dean and keep him as his possession instead of fullfilling his mission.<br/>The king is obviously pissed but he has no means to force Castiel to do anything.<br/>Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "[Yours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2481098)". Even though the first fic doesn't have much of a plot, I would recommend you to read it anyway as it helps to understand the concept of dragons in this series and the relationship between Castiel and Dean in this piece (plus more kinky porn is always better than less, right? ^^).

Dean was sweetly asleep in Castiel's possessive embrace and even a loud rustle of leaves wasn't able to wake him up. They were spending the night in the forest, having stopped on their way to Castiel's lair to eat, fuck and rest a little. Castiel's senses were obviously even sharper than Dean's but he didn't wake up either, only tightening his embrace in response to the sudden sound that occured.

Dean was dreaming of his past strangely mixed up with all the fantastic visions of the future. He saw himself on the day of his very first independent flight which he remembered as one of the happiest moments of his life but this time Castiel was with him, his black scales glistening in the sun, his mighty roar echoing in the mountains...  
Castiel was now Dean's whole world and Dean loved that with every bit of his soul as it was all he had been missing for all those years. His dream was filling him with joy and so he beat his wings, drunk with the happiness when suddenly he felt a cold sting at the back of his neck.  
As if something tiny and wet touched him there.  
 _What the hell?_ he thought.

And then his dream faded and darkness was all that was left.

***

Castiel woke up to a strange sensation of weight being lifted from his arms. He furrowed his brow and opened his eyes only to see that in fact, there was something missing. Or more precisely - someone.

Dean was gone.

The fury rose in Castiel's chest empowered by the magic he possessed. His first thought was that Dean run away but then his brain started functioning properly again and he realised that it was rather impossible with Dean being bound to him in a strongest way possible for one dragon to be bound to another. This left him with only one acceptable explanation of the current state.

Dean had been kidnapped.

Castiel clenched his jaw, the blood boiling in his veins with anger. The fact that they didn't kill him right in this place in his sleep meant only that they wanted to force Castiel to pay a visit and if not die along with Dean then at least get locked in a dungeon to rot for few next centuries.  
The logical choice of every dragon would be to protect himself at all costs which, in this case, would mean leaving Dean for them to torture and do with him as they please.  
This was exactly what Castiel could expect to appear as the right solution to the problem but a single thought of Dean being put through any torment, his sweet blood pooling at his feet and his broken voice calling Castiel, waiting for him to save him... This was enough for Castiel to give up on any reason and fly right to the enemy's nest to visit the king and save his Dean.

No one was allowed to play with Castiel's possessions.

***

Dean's eyes didn't really wish to open up. He sighed, finding it strangely hard to breathe but as he regained the sense in his limbs the situation clarified a bit.  
He was hanging on his hands, chained to the ceiling, his toes barely touching the ground.  
 _Awesome._ was his first thought.  
Finally his eyelids fluttered open and he could examine the tiny, damp dungeon he was being held in.

_Simply fucking great._

Of course his first reaction was to change from his human form to the true one but... nothing happened. He was trapped in this puny body and unable even to grow his claws. At least the skin on his wrists was covered in scales in response to the abrasions but apart from that, he couldn't change.  
After a short series of trials, when he pushed onto his inner center of power, he realised what was stopping him. All the magic he was trying to use was being absorbed by the collar who someone loosely placed around his neck.

The collar of a dragon trainer.

Dean shivered, understanding in what kind of deep shit he was. Officialy all the collars and the spells necessary to produce them had been destroyed but apparently the person who kidnapped him had come across something that survived.  
Basically Dean was screwed.  
At least that was what he thought until the door to his cell yanked open and a short lady in a red leather uniform appeared in the entrance with a sadistic smile bending her lips. It changed his opinion on his situation.

Dean was **royally** screwed.

***

Castiel didn't even bother to hide his fury. He marched into the throne room as if he owned the place, his black wings towering over him and casting ominous shadows.  
The king seemed to be unimpressed though. He was sitting on his throne in a rather informal way, his legs thrown over the handrail and body relaxed in an almost horizontal position.  
He waved at the guards to stop them from intervening and make them leave. Then he looked at Castiel with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Look who honored us with his presence..." king's voice was low and arrogant. "Castiel Almighty." he snorted.  
"Enough bullshit, Crowley." Castiel approached the throne in order to intimidate the king but Crowley stayed unmoved.  
"What a nice disrespect you are showing." Crowley's smile didn't disappear even for a shortest second. "I assume you are really worried about your pretty toy..."  
Castiel's eyes were ice cold, the anger radiating from him, scales appearing on his face and nails growing into claws.  
"You hurt him, I'll make you regret it." he hissed.  
"Oh no, no, you giant lizard." Crowley grinned. "You can't make me do anything while I do as I please with your precious boy."  
"I have the magic." Castiel squinted, trying to hide his confusion.

Crowley was supposed to fear him.

" **My** magic, scaleface." Crowley raised his finger. "Did you really think that I would just give you such a power and let you wander around while possessing it?" he raised his brows, looking Castiel in the eyes. "I can take my power from you without chanting a single word and the best part is, your whole power over that poor slut from the cave will also become mine as it was acquired with and through my power."  
Castiel clenched his fists, huffing with anger.

He hated himself for being such an idiot and not predicting such a twist blinded by his greed.

"You knew that I would take Dean and make him mine." his voice was full of wrath.  
"I knew." Crowley nodded. "And that was why I chose you for this mission, lizard." he grinned. "Now if you excuse me though, I need my powers back." he snapped his fingers.  
Castiel felt all the magic being brutally torn out of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to endure the pain but it didn't seem to be coming to an end. He fell onto his knees, feeling more defeated than ever before.

***

The woman approached Dean, taking few cat-like steps. Dean would compliment her on her sweet heart-shaped face framed by glossy black hair, if only she wasn't having this terrifying smile of a madman and eyes of a hunting weasel.  
She reached up and cupped Dean's chin, her fingers examining his skin, almost caressing it.  
"Aren't you just hell of a pretty man?" her voice was warm and soft, calming despite the obvious insanity hidden just underneath the surface of her skin. "Such a shame" her fingers brushed over the few scales on Dean's cheeks. "that I'll have to damage such perfection." she digged one of her nails underneath one of the scales and with a sharp and forceful movement tore it out.  
Dean cried out loudly and yanked in his chains as the nerves in his skin protested at such an assault.

"You know, I would gladly go on forever just like that." she said slowly, touching the open wound, fascinated by the rapid blood flow. "Tearing your scales one by one until you become a bleeding mess, your whole skin a torn out wound." she pressed forcefully the vulnerable, damaged skin, making Dean squirm. "Shame that I don't have time for that." she sighed. "Guess I gotta get more creative."  
"Eat me." Dean hissed.  
"Actually I could." she tilted her head. "But Crowley wants you in one piece. Tortured but still one."  
"Crowley?" Dean was curious but more importantly knew that a talk could buy him some time.  
"Our new king." she smiled. "You're a smartass, aren't you? I gotta get back to work though." she damped her finger in Dean's blood and traced the line of his jaw, leaving a red taint on his skin.

Dean tried to sway back to avoid her touch but she just laughed and grabbed his chin, digging her fingers into his flesh. Dean groaned angrily, grimacing as his wound was stinging.  
"You can't run away, handsome." she smirked and then pulled out a small dagger with sinister inscriptions carved in the metal.  
She marked the way down from Dean's cheek to his collar, the sharp blade leaving a clean shallow wound. Dean huffed, clenching his jaw and breathing shallowly. His body reacted instinctively and golden scales surrounded the open wound like a halo, appearing along its edges.  
"Oh, that is a thing of beauty." she touched the new scales. "I shall add it to my design then."  
"Design?" Dean was already too tired to realise he would probably be better off without this knowledge.  
"Yes, a design." her smile was full of such a sheer happiness that Dean could almost believe she wasn't a psycho. "A pattern I'm gonna carve in your flesh." she weighed the dagger in her hand. "It's gonna be beautiful, so beautiful! You are such a special canvas, dragon boy."  
 _Awesome..._ was all Dean could think, looking into the joyful eyes of the sadistic artist. 

***

"Well, well, well, what a nice day today! So many visitors..." Crowley's voice was coming to Castiel's ears through a thick fog of the pain.  
He made the biggest effort in his life to open one eye just in time to see Dean being thrown on the floor in front of Crowley's throne. Castiel's sight was no longer sharpened by the magic so he couldn't see Dean's aura or life force like before. All that he saw was that Dean's back looked as if a lightning had struck him, leaving deep, bleeding wounds that cut through his scaled skin.  
Castiel could smell Dean's blood and torment and it gave him a reason to let his fury overtake his body and fill it with force that allowed him to forget the pain which the emptiness left by magic caused. He groaned silently and stood up to face Crowley again, his teeth gritted and eyes cold with determination.

And then Dean raised on his elbow and turned to him with confusion written on his face.

Dean's beautiful eyes were full of fear and Castiel had never felt so helpless in his life, knowing that Dean wanted him to be the strong hero and saviour while he turned out to be a mere dragon who wasn't powerful enough even to maintain his ownership.  
"Surprised, goldfish?" Crowley grinned towards Dean. "He's not so extraordinary after all, is he? His power came from me and it's now mine again. Just as you are."  
Dean's eyes were wide from shock as he looked at Crowley and then back at Castiel.  
"What?" his voice was small.  
"Don't you feel it?" Crowley stood up and took a step towards him. "You belong to me."  
"No!" Dean crawled a foot back away from the king. "Cas... He is lying, right?"  
"No, Dean." Castiel's voice was bitter as he started feeling the acceptance crawl into his heart and replace the anger. "He's right, he has the power over you now." he hung his head in defeat.  
"Cas..." Dean's voice was broken, his eyes watery from disbelief at the sight of Castiel letting him be taken by Crowley. "Don't..."  
"Enough!" Crowley raised his hand. "Your soul is mine, my boy, and as it is..." suddenly the air started buzzing with magic. "You will obey my orders."

Dean felt as if someone was suffocating him. Crowley's power over him was real but it wasn't wanted. It was making him Crowley's puppet, his body was no longer listening to him.  
"Ah, that is even better than I imagined." Crowley was more than satisfied. "Take your collar off, boy." he ordered.  
Dean gulped, unable to stop his hands from raising up and unbuckling the leather belt. Tears were running down his cheeks irritating his wound as he felt his dragon powers returning to him.  
"See? It's so easy." Crowley smiled to him like a proud father. "Isn't it so beautifully natural to follow my orders? Now put that collar on your ex-boyfriend, **my** boy."

The way that Crowley stressed _my_ in this sentence was different. It was triumphantly possessive, it mirrored how full of himself Crowley was, it revealed how big the plans he had for Dean and it woke up Castiel's rage once again.  
He raised his head and  his eyes met Dean's fearful gaze. Dean was crying, his hands already reaching towards Castiel's neck to place the collar, his jaw clenched as he was trying to fight the irresistible call of his new owner.  
With a rapid movement Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists and as Dean's eyes widened in surprise, he squinted, holding him painfully strong.  
"Mine." he groaned and with the familiar, almost unuseful, and weak dragons' magic he was born with, he reached towards Dean, finding his life force and holding onto it.

The collar fell out of Dean's hands.

It was as if Castiel had poked on a dam that turned out to be thin and fragile.  
"Mine." he repeated, staring adamantly into Dean's soul.  
The dam broke.  
The bond that had been formed between Dean and Castiel was strong thanks to Crowley's power but at the roots of it lied the dragons' magic. Dragons' magic that didn't wish to be used by a wizard so at the first possible occasion it tried to run away.

Right into Castiel's body.

He felt the tide rising and crushing upon him with a sheer force that was big enough to destroy him, tearing him to shreds. He knew it though, he knew how to bridle that beast and so he took it in, all of it. His ears registered Crowley's surprised roar of pain as the whole essence of his life had been taken from him, turning him into a pile of cinder. Castiel didn't care. He was immortal again.  
The magic flooded him, flowing through his veins like lava, filling him with life and infinite power. And it wasn't all yet.

He felt Dean again.

He felt him as this bright part of his own soul, as an element necessary for him to exist and it brought his greedy dragon's heart far more joy than all the magic he acquired.  
Not many dragons realised that by taking possession of another dragon they in fact were also giving up on a part of their soul, a part that was replaced with their new, most precious belonging and one and only focus.  
"Mine." Castiel's voice was triumphant.

His eyes were glowing with the magic as he pulled Dean into a fierce kiss. Dean melted into his embrace, feeling the salty tears of relief in his still fresh wound but not caring for the pain any longer.  
Castiel didn't allow him to belong to someone else, Castiel showed the world that Dean was his and Dean wouldn't dare to wish for more.  
Castiel cupped Dean's cheeks, devouring his lips and his thumb pressed on the damaged skin, making Dean hiss.  
"They've hurt you, baby boy..." Castiel backed away to look at Dean with sadness. "I shouldn't have allowed that." he caressed the skin around the bleeding hole and Dean closed his eyes feeling the stingy electric touch of magic.  
When he opened them back, the wound was gone. Castiel had enough power to heal. His hands slowly wandered down to Dean's back and traced the bloody marks left by Crowley's woman. Under his touch they slowly closed up, leaving Dean's skin immaculate again. Dean shivered, feeling the pain being washed away so easily.

"I wanna see your wings." Castiel whispered right into Dean's ear.  
Dean looked into those blue eyes and without a word he let them grow and spread behind his back.  
The golden membranes were marked by paler scars creating a lightning pattern that resembled the one Dean had had on his back a moment before.  
"Just as I feared." Castiel frowned. "I can't remove them."  
"You can't?" Dean made a sad face.  
"They were created with magic." Castiel shook his head. "But they are beautiful. Like everything about you, Dean." he caressed the membrane with his finger and Dean trembled, feeling as if there was a direct connection between his wings and his crotch.  
"Do it again, please." he muttered.

Castiel raised his brow but as the next stroke had been rewarded with a silent moan, he understood what was happening and he smirked mischievously, stopping his hand. Dean moved his wings towards it but Castiel backed away.  
"Come on..." Dean looked at him with his big green eyes.  
"Is this..." Castiel touched Dean's wing delicately. " **exactly** what you want?"  
"No." Dean whispered, closing his eyes.  
"No?" Castiel was intrigued.  
"I want you. In me." Dean's eyelids fluttered open and revealed his pupils dilated with lust.  
"So needy, my pretty baby..." Castiel traced the scars with his fingers once again and Dean groaned in response. "Today" he grabbed Dean's chin and pressed a forceful kiss on his lips. "you ride me, Dean. I wanna see you fuck yourself on my dick, I wanna see you spread your wings when you come. Do you understand?"  
"Please..." Dean bared his neck not only to let Castiel kiss it but also to show the depth of his devotion, show that he belonged to Castiel.

Castiel grunted, feeling the desire building up in his body. He grazed the skin on Dean's neck with his teeth while he started undressing himself. Dean was already half naked but it still wasn't enough. Castiel almost tore the pants off Dean, pulling him closer and then squeezing his swelling cock.  
"Touch me, Dean." Castiel was stroking him lazily. "I know you want to touch me and you can do it. You always could."  
Dean huffed as Castiel's fist was so loose and teasing but he really wanted to explore Castiel's body. He started from licking his nipples one after the another and then he tucked his hand into Castiel's pants to release him and mirror his actions, squeezing and twisting to milk the precome out of him.  
"Enough, sweet boy." Castiel bit Dean's earlobe, loosening his grip as he felt Dean starting to leak along with him.

Castiel pulled Dean down onto the ground, guiding him to crawl on top of his body and pulling him into a kiss that felt as if Castiel was fucking Dean's mouth with his tongue. He continued his actions, nibbling on Dean's lips until Dean was a mess of hot want and need.  
Dean could only comprehend that he was on top and their cocks were rubbing together between them when he felt Castiel's finger with a familiar touch of magic, pressing against the ring of his muscles. He grinded against it, feeling the sparkles of power dancing on his skin.  
"Please..." he rubbed against the hand once again.

Castiel laughed huskily and amused by Dean's sluttiness, he slipped the digit into Dean's tight heat, making him yelp and spread his wings helplessly.  
And just like when they did it for the first time, Castiel wanted him unprepared. He guided Dean's hips and impaled him onto his leaking cock, the sight and sensations almost getting him off immediately.  
Dean's cock twitched as he was so brutally stretched to take Castiel in. This sudden fullness and the pain that followed made Dean arch his back and moan in masochistic delight. He started moving before his muscles fully adjusted, causing himself more of that stinging, rough pain that he needed so much.  
Castiel was holding his hips, the strength that he digged his fingers into Dean's flesh with telling Dean how close he was.  
"Oh yes, Dean." Castiel was feasting on the sight of Dean's glorious wings towering over him and Dean's cock leaking the precome onto his stomach as he rode Castiel's dick. "You are mine, my sweet boy."  
"Yours." Dean groaned, changing his angle to make Castiel's cock hit his prostate harder. "I'm yours."  
"Yes." Castiel's fingernails pierced through Dean's skin as he came hard, thrusting up.  
Dean followed him shortly after, raising his wings and shooting his load onto Castiel's abdomen, feeling so full and whole again.

As the moment of pure bliss had passed, Dean raised up to let Castiel slip out of him and crawled onto his bare chest to lay his head close to Castiel's heart and hear the steadying heartbeat. Castiel embraced him and started stroking his hair, letting him cover them both with his wings.  
"I'm yours." Dean muttered into Castiel's skin.  
"Yes." Castiel smiled sheepishly in his joy. "Forever mine."


End file.
